User blog:AdArill/Maximum efficiency daily quest resource gathering
Quest resource gathering DISCLAIMER: I wrote this "guide" mainly to help and make clear to admirals (mostly new ones) how to get the most of the dailies while also getting the nice rewards that one might ignore/decide not to do since it might look at a first glance a waste of resources/a trade of resources for others (example, treating daily W2 bosses as an "ammo for buckets" deal). This guide tries to stablish the best ways to complete dailies safely and as fast as possible while also mantaining the resource cost as low as possible. In this guide, only Submarines (SS) were used, assuming the total resource cost of '''10/20 each'.'' Dailies *'Bd1: 1 kill - 1SS, 1-1A' : Net gains: 48/46/0/0 + 1 *'Bd2: 1 flagship kill - 1SS, 1-1A' : Net gains: 48/46/50/50 + 1 1 Those 2 are trivial, use SS for least cost possible. *'Bd3: 10 node kills - Any comp, anywhere' : 'Net gains: 150/150/200/100 (unless you sortie this quest specifically) + 1 Generally you won't have to do this quest after you're done with dailies, so activate it and do the others and it'll naturally complete itself along the way. *'Bd4: 3CV(L) kills - 4SS, 2-1 or 2-3 : Net gains: ~130/~110/150/300 x 30% availability = ~39/~33/45/90 + 0.6 I recommend running 2-3 since 2-1A can be a little harsh on submarines. *'Bd5: 3 transport kills - 4SS, 2-2 or 2-3' : Net gains: ~60/~-30/200/50 + 1 1 2-2 has a slightly harder time since node A can have a torp squadron in line abreast (about 20% of the times) which has a very high chance of wrecking your subs, while also being harsher on morale (average of one node per run), but there are bauxite nodes along the way and a very nice chance of completing the quest in one go. 2-3 is the classic choice for dailies since old meta and still has its charm with many Fuel and Ammo nodes and also presents a really safe environment for subs, as there aren't any hard-hitters or line abreast formations, but might require more runs. Overall, they're pretty much the same, with 2-3 being useful for most things and 2-2 being useful for specifically transport kills. *'Bd6: 5 transport kills - 4SS, 2-2 or 2-3' : Net gains: ~-20/~140/0/0 x 20% availability = ~-1/28/0/0 + 0.4 Same as above, but I recommend running 2-3 to get the last 1~2 transports since 2-3 has a higher chance for transport nodes, and the minimum amount will already suffice. *'Bd7: 5 world 2 bosses - 4SS, 2-3' : Net gains: ~87/~-425/0/200 + 1 Orel is highly recommended in this quest, since 2-2 will have a really bad chance of hitting the boss node without carriers (30%). This is by far the most expensive and long to do daily. Also, notice that this quest is barely worth it if you won't have time/don't want to do Bd8 for some reason. *'Bd8: 6 SS kills - 1CVL 3DE, 4DE, 1-5' : Net gains: ~273/~3/300/30 + 1 Run the DE with OASW (60 ASW stat) and hit 3 nodes. You can run to the end for more exp/other quests but it's generally not advised (use Taiyou/another CVL if so). *'C2 and C3' : Net gains: 50/50/50/50 (it's actualy most likely a loss of resources since PvP costs)' + '''1 : These hardly will get you anything since PvP has a cost of its own, but since it's very hard to track PvP comsumption, assume the 50/50/50/50 as a bonus. *'D2 and D3: 3/10 expeditions''' : Net gains: 250/400/400/250''' + 1 Assuming you're not running expeditions with net resource loss, those rewards are bonus. *'''E3: Repair 5 ships - your battle daily SS, your EO ships, etc : Net gains: 30/30/30/30 + 2 *'E4: Resupply 15 times' : Net gains: 50/50/50/50 + 1 This can be done easily by supplying each ship, each resource at a time, while doing dailies/expeditions. Crafting dailies: 'These dailies are used by most people to either craft equipment for fodder or actual use (radars and planes for example) and be easy on devmats and screws while at it, or to hoard devmats and screws (min-crafting, using onigiri or upgrading light gear for example) so for this guide I'm going to assume the minimum recipe for each craft and an +0~+5 onigiri for Akashi. *'F5 and F7: Craft 4 equipment total (10/10/10/10). : Net gains: 100/100/100/100 + 3 *'F6 and F8: Craft 4 ships total (30/30/30/30).' : Net gains: 130/130/230/30 - 1 + 1 *'F9: Scrap 2 ships.' : Net gains: 0/0/0/50 + 1 *'F18: Do 1 Akashi upgrade (10/0/0/5)' : Net gains: -10/50/0/-5 + 1 *'F65: Scrap 4 light red guns' : Net gains: 0/0/100/0 + 1 This quest is easily made by stealing the guns of your crafted/dropped DDs before you dismantle/fodder them. *'F66: Scrap 3 machine guns, prepare 300 steel' : Net gains: 0/100/-300/0 + 1 1 This quest helps a little with countering the substantial less ammo (compared to other resources) that you get with the daily quests. It's the same principle as F65, but slightly harder. *'G2: Perform 2 modernizations' : Net gains: 20/20/50/0 + 1 This quest can be a little annoying in case you pick it too late or have no slots since for each upgrade you'll most likely need 2 ships or a ship bigger than a CA for a guaranteed upgrade, so keep this in mind if you have limited slots (as in, <= 3). Taking all data in account, we get to the conclusions: With an overall gain of 1320/820/1805/1075, dailies are almost as strong then regen, being actualy stronger for Steel and Bauxite, while also getting you for absolutely free 10.6 (or 53 every 5 days) and 11.4 (or 57 every 5 days). Category:Blog posts